Saving the Monsters
by ekruis30
Summary: I used to be scared of things like monsters. Now, I'm risking everything to save an entire race of them from a homicidal 11 year old. Should be no problem for an 18-year-old such as myself, right?...Right?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up face down in a patch of bright yellow flowers. The sun shone down from a hole nearly 30 feet up, and it illuminated the lustrous petals of the flowers. I had

no idea where I was, or what I was doing before I fell down this hole. I must've hit my head. I groaned, having just then noticed the pain in my...well, everything. If

anything was broken I would have been SOL. Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case. I placed my hands beneath me and pushed, everything aching but nothing

giving away. I stood up and surveyed my surroundings.

"Hello?" I called out, and my voice echoed off the cave walls. I wasn't expecting an answer, but the sound of my voice bouncing off the walls did tell me that I was in

a large cavern. There might still be a way out of here. Slowly, I left the small patch of sunlight and headed into the darkness.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

When I heard a voice come from a small yellow flower, I came to the conclusion that I must have hit my head harder than I thought, either that, or maybe that there

was some kind of gas down here. I also screamed and jumped three feet in the air, but you don't need to remember that.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked the flower in a bewildered tone. I noticed it had a face, which unnerved me. "Did you just...talk?" The flower gave me a confused look, as if

I had said something strange. It's expression quickly changed, however, to a smile that looked a bit too wide.

"You must be new to the Underground, arent'cha?"

"Um, I don't know what that is-" The flower, Flowey, continued to talk right over me.

"Golly, you must be so confused!"

Was I ever.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do!" For a split second, his grin turned into something more sinister. I

blinked and it was gone, replaced by that too wide smile. _You're just being paranoid, that's all. It's just a flower, what's the worst it can do? Steal my soul?_ I laughed

out loud at the thought of a small evil flower trying to steal my soul. I kept laughing right up to the moment a small (red) heart appeared floating a few inches away

from my chest. "You see that?" The flower asks, nodding its head towards the heart. "That's your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

"My what now?" I said in disbelief, staring at my soul.

"Your soul, silly! It's very weak now, but it can grow strong with lots of LV! What does LV stand for? Why, love of course!" Flowey exclaims, answering his own

question. "You want some love, don't you?"

Something about that last phrase sounded off, and I felt very exposed with my soul hanging out there in the open like that. The flower continued talking. "Down here,

LV is shared through...little white…'friendliness pellets'" I gasped and stepped back as a ring of six white seed-shaped pellets appeared above Flowey's head. Before I

had time to react, all six pellets sped towards my chest. Right towards my soul.

All six of them hit at once. I screamed and dropped to my knees. The pain was unbearable, unlike anything I had ever experienced before. A viscous laughter echoed

off the cave walls. "You IDIOT!" The flower cackled, a predatory grin on its face. "In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED! Who would pass up a chance like this?!"

 _Fucking homicidal flower._ That was my last thought before I closed my eyes tightly. All of a sudden, the pain in my chest was gone. My eyes shot open just in time to

catch that stupid flower catch a fireball with his face. "How horrible, to prey on such an innocent youth."

' _Youth?' What am I, seven?_ "Well actually I'm 18." I said as I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. Straightening up, I came face to face with a goat women.

She wasn't scary or intimidating, what with her purple dress and large, kind eyes. I still screamed though. Only a little bit.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone had fallen down. You are the first human to

come here in a long time" A spark of hope was ignited at her words. "There were other humans who came here? Are any of them still here? Can you take me to

them?"

A look of distress flashed across Toriel's face, it was gone as quick as it came.

"I'm afraid not. You are the only human currently in the Underground. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel turned and began walking away from

me. I followed closely behind, farther and farther away from that small patch of sunshine.

The next room revealed two staircases that both lead to a doorway. A pile of blood red leaves lay at the bottom. A twinkle in the pile caught my eye as I followed

Toriel to the staircase. I leaned down inconspicuously and brushed away the top layer to reveal...nothing. A shiver ran up my spine and back down again. Out of

nowhere, I heard a voice: The shadow of the ruins looms over you, filling you with determination. . A black box appeared in front of me.

Beth LV 0

Ruins - Leaf Pile

Save Return


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Formatting is weird. Or maybe I'm just dumb. Thanks MasonMac for pointing out my mistake. It should also be noted that I have never actually played Undertale

before.

BETH LV 1

Ruins - Leaf Pile

Save Return

When I fell down here, it was quite possible that I hit my head. That would explain the evil flower and Toriel, the motherly goat women. Maybe the fall split my skull open, and maybe I'm lying in a coma at the bottom of a dried up well. Even if I couldn't remember what happened before this, I'm pretty sure I didn't live in a video game. Yet the black box before me looked like it had come straight out of an RPG. My hand hovered over the save button. I took a deep breath and tapped my index finger gently against it. The box disappeared and I realized that time seemed to have been frozen while I had stood there. Toriel was still only a few feet away from me. I quickly fell in line behind her.

At the top of the stairs, Toriel and I passed through the doorway into a roughly circular room. On the right were six switches and a lever. On the opposite wall hung a plaque with an inscription to small to see from where I was standing.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," She says. "Allow me to educate you in the operations of the ruins." I paid attention closely.

What was she about to show me? I wonder.

Toriel speaks as she walks across the switches in the first and second column.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys."

Because that makes sense. Then again, I was following a goat lady around like a lost kid, so maybe it did.

Toriel continued talking. "One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." We moved on to the next room. Toriel held my hand like I was a particularly dumb child. I didn't say anything, because she was the only help I had in this place.

Speaking of this place, It was kind of depressing. Why did such a nice lady (it was hard to think of her as a monster) live alone down here in the dark? It seemed strange, but I didn't think now was the right time to ask.

Several puzzles later, Toriel led me into a room which contained a rather angry looking dummy.

"As a human living here in the underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! When you encounter a monster, you will entire a fight. When you do, strike up a friendly conversation." Toriel kept talking while I observed the dummy. It looked like it wanted to beat me up.

Then, I felt a tug on my chest. I looked down, and there was my soul again, hovering above my heart. It still felt as strange as the last time, but at least this time I couldn't get hurt. Indeed, the dummy didn't do much but stare. Toriel was looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and mumbled out an awkward greeting. The dummy was silent.

Toriel looked happy. "Ah, very good! You are very good."

Uh, thanks. But it wasn't really that hard.

Toriel exits the room and I follow close behind.

"There's another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it?" She says.

Finally, I get to do something. Toriel, you're very nice, but you don't need to hold my hand through everything. I then examined the puzzle. It was much more...spiky than the others. Toriel seemed to sense my hesitation and quickly stepped in. She took me by the hand and led me through the spikes. When we made it through the other side, Toriel released my hand and continued on. We entered the next room.

"You have done excellent thus far, my child. But I'm afraid I have a difficult request to ask of you…" I waited for her to explain further, the tension that had been fading reappearing with a vengeance. "...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

And just like that, the tension was gone again.

"Oh. Ok. I can do that." I told her and shrugged. It was a bizarre request, but considering the things I've been through today, It wasn't all that strange.

Toriel walks to the end of the hall and disappears, and I casually examine the floor.

Should I wait a bit, or just go across?

It seemed silly to wait, it was just a hallway after all. So I strode across it and arrived at the end, where Toriel had been waiting behind a pillar I had just now noticed was there.

"Greetings, my child. I was merely behind this pillar the entire time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. I needed to test your independence.

Toriel reminded me of my mother, which is strange considering I can't remember anything about her. But this was how mom's were supposed to act, wasn't it?

Toriel kept talking.

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for awhile. It's dangerous to explore by yourself, so you must stay here."

Toriel then reaches into her pocket and pulls out an ancient looking cellphone. She hands it to me. "If you need anything, just call."

"Ok." I tell her and, with a wave goodbye, Toriel leaves me all alone.

As soon as I hear her footsteps fade, I completely disregarded Toriel's request to stay put. If I wanted to find out more about my situation, I was going to need to do some snooping.

I can't believe this got even 1 follow. This chapter is for you :)


End file.
